pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis X and Trevor combat the grunt, who has Tyrunt badly damage Manectric. Manectric, however, found trust in its new trainer and does not give up. Trevor's Flabébé manages to snatch the Mega Stones, allowing X to trigger Mega Evolution. During the battle, Cassius visits the others and has his Gourgeist confuse all Espurr and takes the children to his house. Chapter Plot Manectric uses Wild Charge, hitting and knocking Tyrunt and the grunt away. The attack knocks down a statue of Reshiram, nearly crushing the grunt and Tyrunt. The grunt notices Manectric took recoil damage from Wild Charge. He finds it a bit sad the statue got crushed, as it would've been sold well. The grunt finds it unfair he had to work off a lot of jobs to raise 5 million dollars to join Team Flare, while he could've just stolen this statue. He also finds it unfair there is a big difference between rich and the poor, but knows to survive, one has to take things from the wealthy ones to become stronger. The grunt leaves, but is stopped by Manectric. Manectric goes to attack, but Tyrunt bites its nose. The grunt reminds X Tyrunt is a dragon-type Pokémon, as electric attacks do half the damage. Tyrunt throws Manectric onto a statue, allowing itself and the grunt to leave. Manectric stands up and despite being heavily wounded, stands in the grunt's path. The grunt finds Manectric stupid to stand in his path. Trevor is furious, demanding the grunt to shut up, for X allowed Manectric to be on his team to create a bond with it. The grunt taunts Trevor, claiming he didn't hear a word. Trevor yells at the grunt, claiming X did not make a mistake when he ordered Manectric to use a recoil move, for they trust each other and have a bond. Trevor tells that people like this grunt believe money will take them anywhere will never understand such things. The grunt stops and starts laughing at Trevor, thinking him as a naive boy. The grunt replies he knows there are things money can't buy, but there are many things that can be achieved only through money, something the grunt knows too well. Nevertheless, Tyrunt goes to attack, but Trevor's Flabébé attacks, stopping Tyrunt. Trevor admits he wasn't himself when he was speaking like that, but it still frustrated him much. Still, Trevor has faith in X defeating this grunt. X believes Flabébé will be the thing to turn this crisis to their favor. While the four Espurr battle the group's Pokémon, Y intimidates Clemont into telling her what happened to her mother. However, they are approached by Cassius and his gang. Cassius finds it interesting the Espurr are winning, so sends Gourgeist to use Confuse Ray, affecting one of the Espurr. Gourgeist affects the other three Espurr and holds them with its hands. Cassius' gang is displeased they didn't get to do anything and leave, since Cassius did not thought it to be this easy. Clemont has heard Espurr has something under its ears and goes to check it out, thinking he'll have an inspiration for a new invention. Cassius warns Clemont not to raise Espurr's ears, but is too late, for Espurr send Clemont flying off. Elsewhere, the grunt tries to get past Manectric, who blocks his path. Tyrunt uses Earthquake, knocking Manectric to the ground. The grunt bids Trevor and X farewell, but has his leg bitten by Manectric. The grunt is shocked Manectric can still fight, but seeing Flabébé, he realizes she has used Grassy Terrain to half the damage from Earthquake. The grunt goes to get her, but only takes her flower. Flabébé hops off and goes to Manectric, lending it the Manectrite. X presses his Key Stone, Mega Evolving Manectric. Manectric summons a thunderstorm, attacking the grunt with Thunder. The grunt sees his suit is ruined, thinking he'll be fired from Team Flare. The grunt decides to capture Manectric and bring its Mega Stone to Xerosic. However, Mega Manectric intimidates the grunt, as X dares the grunt for the theft. Seeing he is overwhelmed, the grunt and Tyrunt retreat. Trevor and Manectric (who reverts to its original form) laugh at the grunt. X notices a paper the grunt dropped - it is a list of Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution, as well as their corresponding Mega Stones. Only the Gyarados has been tagged. Thinking it will be useful, X places the document in the bag. Trevor calls this a big day, since they learned much and X has gained a new partner with the Mega Stone. Trevor sees he only has to find a new Fairy Flower for Flabébé, who saved Manectric. Trevor and X come to Cassius' house and hear Clemont got blasted off by Espurr's psychic powers. Trevor asks Tierno why is the place looking like a dump, insulting Cassius, who heard him. Cassius introduces himself as the one maintaining the Kalos storage system. He introduces the ladies, who are his assistants, in this place for castaways. Trevor wonders where Y is and finds her depressed, since she received word what happened to her mother. X hears the Espurr escaped, but one remained with a girl named Emma, who adopted it. Debuts Move Grassy Terrain Pokémon *Mega Manectric (X's) *Gourgeist (Cassius') *Emma's Espurr Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters